Beyond the fabric of reality
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: The sequel to 'Black waters'.


**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O: Just Add Water.**

* * *

**Beyond the fabric of reality**

**Rikki killed the evil mermaid named Gloria and saved Abi from death, but that created another timeline in a different dimension. In this new reality the special acid-bullets designed by Zane had no effect on Gloria. When Rikki, Cleo and Emma didn't join Gloria's gang Gloria killed Abi and that broke Rikki's usually so strong soul. After that our totally cool sexy badass Rikki would never be the same. Rikki became a sad unhappy woman who lost her true personality. Zane, Cleo, Lewis and Emma try to make Rikki happy once more and bring back the joy of life that Rikki used to have.**

"Rikki...wanna go watch a movie tonight...?" says Cleo to Rikki as she enter Rikki's home-office.

"No." says Rikki in a low sad tone without even looking at Cleo.

Rikki sit by her desk, pretending to work on something on her computer.

"Rikki Bennet...since Abi was killed you've barely left the house. You can't be depressed forever. I don't think Abi would want her mom to wither away in this room." says Cleo. "Of course it's very sad that Abi is dead, but you gotta try to have fun again."

"No." says Rikki.

"Is 'no' the only word you're able to say these days?" says Cleo.

"No." says Rikki. "Go away, Cleo...please."

"Rikki, I just wanna help." says Cleo.

"Don't need help." says Rikki, who turn off her computer and grab a random book from the bookshelf and act as if she actually read it.

"Rikki." says Cleo. "I've known you for many years so I can see that you're not really readin' that book. You just pretend that you are so that I might leave."

"Not true." says Rikki in a low sad tone.

Cleo leave.

An hour later Emma enter Rikki's home-office.

"Hello, Rikki, wanna go for a walk on the beach with me?" says Emma with a smile.

"No." says Rikki.

"Rikki, you gotta start to enjoy life again. To sit here in this room, crying and being sad won't bring your daughter back." says Emma.

"Mhm..." mumbles Rikki.

"Are you gonna be this sad and depressed for the rest of your life?" says Emma.

"No." says Rikki.

"Don't try the whole no-thing on me. Cleo told me about that. I'm not an airhead. Rikki, you'll feel much better when you get out into the fresh air." says Emma.

"Em, please...I wanna be alone." says Rikki.

"It's almost three months since Abi was killed." says Emma. "Time to move on as much as possible."

"No...I can't move on." says Rikki. "My little baby, my only kid...she's gone. I'm a worthless crap of a mommy who couldn't protect my little Abi from the evil bitch."

"You're not worthless, Rikki. You're one of the strongest women I know. You did the best you could." says Emma.

"If I'm so fuckin' strong, why aren't Abi still alive?" says Rikki.

"Come on, Rikki. You were an awesome mom to Abi. I think Abi would say the same. You did everything you could to save her. I'm sure Abi would be proud of her mommy who fought bravely to save her from Gloria's darkness." says Emma.

"Em, you're wrong!" says Rikki as she begin to cry. "I'm the worst mom ever. I'm crap. I can't do anything the right way."

"Rikki, you do a lot of things right. Don't act like you're worthless and weak. You're strong." says Emma.

"No, I'm not!" says Rikki, still crying.

"Yes, you are." says Emma.

"No." says Rikki, still crying.

"Rikki, you gotta try to have some fun..." says Emma.

"Nothing's fun for me anymore. Not music, not alcohol, not sex...nothing." says Rikki.

"We could go shopping..." says Emma.

"No." says Rikki.

"Maybe you'd like to go and get some sushi..." says Emma.

"No." says Rikki.

"Wanna go to the marine park?" says Emma.

"No." says Rikki.

"Wow, you're impossible, Rikki. Bye!" says Emma as she leave.

Later that day when Rikki and Zane eat a nice calm dinner at home Zane says "Rikki...why didn't you try to hang out with Em and Cleo today?"

"You know about that...? I don't wanna hang out with them anymore, only you, here, at home." says Rikki.

"Rikki, you should try to have fun again. I feel very sad that Abi is gone too, but we have to move on and find happiness in life somehow." says Zane, trying to comfort his depressed wife.

"I can't, Zane..." says Rikki.

"Yes, you can." says Zane.

Two days later Zane and Rikki walk along the beach. It's the first time Rikki is at the beach since Abi was killed by Gloria.

Suddenly Rikki thinks she sees Abi in the water.

"Abi." says Rikki in a soft girly tone.

"Rikki, what's goin' on?" says Zane confused.

"Abi, she's out there in the water." says Rikki.

"No, she's not. Your mind only show you what you wanna see. You think you're seeing her because you wish that she was still alive. The same thing happened to me at work only a week after Gloria killed our daughter." says Zane. "We want Abi back so much that we sometimes think we see her somewhere."

"You're right..." says Rikki in a sad tone.

Later that night, Rikki walk along the beach alone.

"Mommy!" says a friendly female voice.

"Abi...?" says Rikki.

Suddenly an older version of Abi stand in front of Rikki. This version of Abi is 20 years old. It's the future Abi from the other timeline where Rikki saved Abi from Gloria's evil.

"Mom, I know you're sad that I'm dead, but in another dimension you saved me from Gloria. You fought bravely and killed Gloria. I'm very proud of you, mommy." says Abi.

"So you're alive in another dimension?" says Rikki.

"Yes, mom. Thanks to you who saved me this is what I am now. A young adult woman who's just as cute and sexy as her awesome mommy." says Abi with a smile.

"Awww, Abi my sweetie! You're very pretty!" says Rikki in a sweet soft voice.

"Thanks, mom!" says Abi.

"How can you be here, in this dimension?" says Rikki.

"God sent me here to make my mommy happy again." says Abi.

"Abi, can I hug you again one last time?" says Rikki.

"Yes, mom...you can." says Abi.

Rikki smile and hug her daughter tight.

"Awww, Abi, mommy love you!" says Rikki.

"And I love you, mom!" says Abi.

A huge smile appear on Rikki's face.

Abi disappear in a flash of white light.

Thanks to Abi from the other timeline, Rikki is no longer sad and depressed anymore. Once again Rikki is the Rikki we all love so much.

**The End.**


End file.
